We meet again
by jellybean1990
Summary: It has been 11 years and 7 months since Hermione had seen her friends but when her son Scorpuis meets a beautiful girl the day before his first year at hogwart she is reconnected with Harry, Ginny and Ron.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius searched through the aisles of books looking for 'potions simple as" by HJM. It was his first year at Hogwarts starting tomorrow. Scorpius draconian malfoy was the eldest twin and child of Draco Lucius and Hermione Jean Malfoy. He had 4 siblings his twin was Rebecca Virginia, Haden Harry- 9, Orion Blaise -5, and the newest was Demitry Theodore 4 months old. All the malfoy children had the trademark blonde hair but with Hermione's curls. His and his sisters were ringlet curls whereas the rest were waves.

Scorpius was still searching when someone bumped into him, the person fell to the floor. He looked up/down at the falling person and saw the most beautiful girl in his option she hand flaming red hair and freckles sprinkled across her nose.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't looking were I was going" the girls said taking a hold of the hand Scorpius offered her.

"No it was my entire fault but I am glad we met" the girl blushed. "My name is Scorpius; can I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"Of course kind sir" she teased "my name is Rose"

"Scor baby boy" Hermione called out

"Mamma ti ho chiesto di non chiamarmi così" Scorpius said (1)

"Scorpius tu sarai sempre il mio bambino"(2) Hermione rounded the corner "oh who is your friend?"

"Rose Weasley ma'am"

"Oh. Are your Ronald Weasley child?"

"You know my daddy?"

"Rosie posy" Ron's unmistakable voice called out "Hermione?"

"Hi"

"Harry, Ginny" he called as they came over they had the same reaction as Ron but Ginny ran over and hugged her.

"Oh me missed you where have you been?"

"Italy "

"Mion Demitry is hungry" Draco came around the corner holding hands with Orion and snuggling with Demitry.

"You married the ferret" Ron exclaimed before blacking out.

"Oh Ron" Ginny said checking her brother.

"è ancora un buono a nulla"(3) Draco smirked handing his youngest to his wife.

"tacere il mio drago, è in stato di shock"(4) Hermione said to Draco. "Shall we get him home?"

"We have to wait for Katie but then we will take him to ours. Please come with use and we can catch up"

"sì. sorry yes" Hermione said as she used her scarf to hide her breast as she fed her son.

"madre vuoi che ti faccia una sedia?" (5)Scorpius asked.

"Sono bravo il mio bambino, ma grazie anche"(6)

"Mione your in England around non-itatain speaking humans English please" Harry said.

"questo è quello che che il mio caro amico di tua moglie parla italiano" Hermione smirked " I said 'that's what you think my dear friend your wife speaks itaian "

"what?" Harry said "you have never"

"il mio italiano non è molto buona, ma posso ottenere da" (7)Harry grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

"That is very hot"

"Dad leave mum alone" 11 year old James complained as he walked up to the group with 9 year old Lily and 5 year old Albus. "Mum auntie Katie and Hugo are finishing at the pet shop then will meet us here. What happen to Uncle Ron?"

"Oh so who are these beautiful children?" Hermione asked knowing the answer.

"Hermione, malfoy this is James Sirius our eldest he is starting this year then Albus Severus who is 9 and Lily Luna who is 5" Harry said very proudly. "Are these three your only children?"

"No Rebecca Virginia is Scorpius twin and Haden Harry is 9 like Albus."

"papà mamma, dove sei?" (8)Rebecca called out as her and Haden walked into the store.

"nella parte posteriore principessa" (9)Draco called back.

Katie and Hugo showed up at the same time.

"what happened?" she asked her sister in-law.

"he got a shock" Draco answered.

They all aparented and side along aparented to 12 grimauld place, where they laid Ron on the living room sofa. Lily and James invited Rebecca, Rose and Scorpius to James room to hang out and get to know each other while Albus pulled Orion to the play room with Haden and Hugo. The entire adult party bar Ron went to the kitchen.

"so how did you two get together?" Ginny asked having cuddles off of Demitry.

"well after the war as you know we went back to Hogwarts to finish. Again as you know Draco and I were heads, we became very close then when Ron and I had a fight over why I was so friendly with him i ran off then I saw Draco and I kissed him. We had been dating since then in secret, well I say secret most of that years Slytherin's knew and teased Draco about it."

"What?"

"Playfully teasing, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Daphne teased him for going soft and lovey dovey. When graduation came Draco proposed to me and I said yes. By then I had distaist myself from you because I was scared that you would hate me for loving a ferret. We moved to Italy along with Narcissa, Lucius, Blaise and Pansy."

"What you happily went to live with some one who tried to kill you on a number of times?" Ron asked coming into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Lucius"

"oh well that was another reason we went to Italy they have been known to have the best medical fasitlatys (don't know if it is true) " Hermione intertwined her fingers with Draco's "he was dying still is. Lucius was diagnosed with a muggle illness called cancer, which made him re think his priorities. We had just found out that we were pregnant with Scor and Becca and Lucius was determined to live to see his grandchildren. He has been in and out of remission for going on 12 years every time we got pregnant he managed to pull through and get better to see the children. There is 3 reasons why we have come back to England and that is 1) we want our children going to Hogwarts 2)I wanted to reconnect with you guys and 3) Lucius is dying and only has months left"

"oh mione" Ginny said throught tears"

"good radians"

"Ronald Billus Weasley shut your mouth before I shut it for you. I know Lucius hasn't been the best or the nicest person but he is still loved by his son, wife and grandchildren. He even took care of your medical bills when you were hurt in you match against the magpies because I was so worried about you"

"what he was the one to pay them off"

"yes because he couldn't stand to see me cry" Hermione took a deep breath "i'm noit saying he is an angel but he has earned my forgiveness. If not for him I wouldn't have Draco and my children."

**translations**

**1 "Mom I asked you not to call me that," **

**2 "Scorpius you'll always be my baby**  
**3 "is still a good for nothing" **  
**4 "silence my dragon, is in a state of shock," **  
**5 "mother want me to make you a chair?" Scorpius asked.**  
**6 "I'm good at my baby, but thanks"**

**7 "my Italian is not very good, but I can get by" **

**8 "Dad Mom, where are you?"  
9 "in the back princess"**


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius frowned as he heard his mother start to get upset and talk about his grandpa.

"Scorpius dobbiamo essere forti" (1)Rebecca say's laying a hand on his tensed shoulders.

"So what house do you want to be in?" James asked trying to distract the twins.

"Slytherin like my papa" Scorpius said proudly.

"Um I don't know I don't think I'm slytherin material. Grandpa said I would be too timid, he thinks I will end up in Gryffindor like my mamma or ravenclaw like nana"

"Then you will be with me I want to be in Gryffindor like my parents" James smiled.

"How about you Rose?" Scorpius asked.

"Gryffindor"

"Have you got any friends England other than us?"

"Starting in this year?" Rebecca asked. "Because that will be Liam Zabini and Tristan Nott"

"Both boys" James muttered.

"Next year Eloise Crabbe. Luke Zabini and Jasper Nott are the same age as Haden and you Lily"

"Cool" Lily said.

"Lils you are being very quiet are you ok?"

"Mmm"

"What's the matter?" Rose asked.

"Nothing"

"Do you both speak fluent Italian?" Rose asked

"Sì bella, ho potuto insegnare UN Sacco di cose tra cui italiano" (2)Scorpius said smiling at her.

"Scorpius smettere di flirtare con lei, non sa nemmeno quello che stai dicendo"(3)

"Ma lei è bellissima"(4)

"Oh fratello" (5)Rebecca sighed "he said that he will teach you Italian among other things"

"You would teach me Italian?"

"Sì" Rose smiled

"That means yes right?" Scorpius nodded.

Rebecca's phone rang and she answered it.

"Ciao Liam, stai bene?"(6)

"Sì Becca sto bene smettere di preoccuparsi. Ho appena sentito dalla nostra direttrice che Hanno messo in l'intero fabbisogno necessario per me di accedere a tutto a Hogwarts. "(7)

"Oh, che Bello. Secondo la cronologia Hogwarts che sarà il primo a Hogwarts"(8)

"So che devo andare ora mamma mi chiama"(9)

"Arrivederci"(10)

"Arrivederci" "that was Liam"

"I know but why did he phone you? I'm the one who will be helping out because he is going to be in slytherin"

-Meanwhile down stairs-

"So other than living in Italy and having children what have you been up to?"

"well I have written 3 books 1) 'potions simple as' 2) 'baking with magic and 3) 'me and my dragon' but first and for most I'm a stay at home mamma to my children. Draco is the owner and CEO of malfoy publishing and has been on occasions a guest professor when Minerva has needed him. What about you?" she asked everyone.

"I was a chaser for the Hollyhead harpies until I fell pregnant with James but now I'm a stay at home mum" Ginny answered.

"I am head auror but since an accident I suffered from I have been behind a desk" Harry said

"What accident?"

"I broke my leg and it had to heal the muggle way"

"Oh"

"I'm still keeper for the cannons" Ron said

"I run a small bakery with my parents" Katie said

Draco kept looking at his watch.

"I'm really sorry but we are going to have to leave" Draco said standing up. "Mion"

"Oh right I will see you tomorrow at the platform" Hermione said taking Demitry from Ginny. "Scorpius, Rebecca, Haden e Orion è il momento di andare a nonno è in attesa"

Once all the goodbyes were said the Malfoy's apparated to the manor.

"He seems as bossy as ever" Ron commented

"Ron shut up they are taking the children to see their grandfather"

At the manor the children gathered around Lucius bed telling him what they have done today while he held Demitry.

The manor had gone under a redecoration and re vamp. All the walls were painted lighter flowers were in vases in every room, Lucius and Draco had built a play area in one of the ball rooms as they didn't need 2 ball rooms so the small one is not a play area.

Draco and Hermione were standing in the door way arms wrapped around each other whispering.

"Baby. I need you now" Draco said nipping at her ear. "Mother, father I need to discuss something important with Mion"

"Ok" Lucius said with a smirk.

Draco pulled Hermione out of the room and down the hall. As soon as they were in his office he pinned her to the door and kissed her. Draco's lips trailed down her neck nipping and sucking as he went. Hermione threaded her fingers into his hair pulling him closer. She knew telling people or just talking about Lucius condition was hard for Draco. It seemed Draco's personal mission to get her pregnant each time the cancer flared up. His need and desperation for intimacy with her became almost over whelming.

"Draco we need to cast a contraceptive spell" Draco unzipped his trousers and pushed them along with his boxers to the ground.

"No" Draco ripped her blouse open and unclipped the front of her bra.

"Yes Draco I have just had Demitry my body is not ready for another child just yet" Hermione said running a hand down his neck as he sucked greedily on her breasts and milk.

"Draco please if you don't we have to stop please" Draco growled and preformed a contraceptive on Hermione and himself before hiking up her skirt ripping her underwear off and trusting into her core.

"fuck"

**translations **

**1 "Scorpius must be strong"**  
**2 "Such a beautiful, I could teach a lot of things including Italian"**  
**3 "Scorpius stop flirting with her, does not even know what you are saying"**  
**4 "But she is beautiful"**  
**5 "Oh brother"**  
**6 "Hello Liam, are you okay?"**  
**7 "Yes I'm fine Becca stop worrying. I just heard from our manager who have put in all requirements necessary for me to access everything at Hogwarts."**  
**8 "Oh, how nice. According to the chronology that Hogwarts will be the first to Hogwarts"**  
**9 "I know I have to go now mom calls me"**  
**10 "Goodbye"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to let you know you might have noticed Lily and Albus's ages have been swapped. This is due to an idea for later chapters but she had to be older for it. Also I have put translations at the end of the pages. I am not Italian and I am using Google translator, so sorry if I offend any Italian readers. If anyone knows of a better translator website please let me know.**

Saturday 1st September.

Hermione always woke before most of the family at 5:30am followed closely by Draco who always insisted on a 'little loving' at 5:35. Demitry woke at 5:55 for his morning feed and father he had been feed Hermione went to start preparing breakfast. Full English was what she prepared on Saturdays and Sundays. Hermione was finishing plating the food and casting a warming spell over them.

Rebecca was the second of the children to wake at 6:30. She dressed herself in denim skinny jeans, black ballet flats and white knitted jumper, she double checked her trunk before going down to breakfast at 8am.

Scorpius woke up at 7am and climbed out of bed. He jumped into the shower before dressing and going to the kitchen. He could smell his mother's cooking and hurried himself.

Haden and Orion 7:30 were woken up by Draco who was now freshly showered and dressed in black slacks, black Italian shoes and a grey dress shirt.

Demitry was on the play mat in the cosy corner of the kitchen staring and cooing at the toy's floating above him. Rebecca was the first to enter the kitchen.

"Morning mamma" Rebecca said pecking Hermione on the cheek. "I'm going to take grandpa and grandma's breakfast up to them."

Rebecca placed the plates, tea set and cutlery on a dolly trolley then wheeled it to her grandparent's room. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck as Scorpius walked in.

"Ah mamma papa hands to you please" Scorpius walked over to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice.

"Son you will understand when you are older" Draco said against her neck. Demitry let out a loud wail causing Draco and Hermione to jump. Hermione picked him up and held him to her.

"What's the matter baby boy?" Demitry snuggled into her neck. "Ah jealousy it seems a Malfoy trait"

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled.

"Whatever do you mean baby?" Draco said pretending to be innocent.

Once they had finished breakfast and the twins had said goodbye to Narcissa and Lucius they went to kings cross station. They went through the barrier and were greeted by a nearly empty platform. They had arrived early so there were only a few people. Harry, Ginny and the children were one of the few along with Theo, Millicent and their children. The adults began talking again as the children did.

"You excited?" Tristan asked

"You bet we are going to dominate slytherin"

"Scor you could always be put in a different house" Rebecca said

"Yeah James is the same he thinks he will be in Gryffindor just because mum and dad were" Lily said as the Zabini's showed up.

"Hello again" Liam said taking Lily hand and giving it a peck.

Now there is a thing that you should know about Liam, when he was 5 he had fallen out of a tree and damaged his spinal cord. There wasn't a lot the healers could do so he is bound to a wheel chair.

"How do you know Lily?" Rebecca asked amused at his flirty nature much like her brothers.

"We met yesterday she was helping me with an owl" Liam had yet to let go of Lily's hand. "Then she helped me choose the name Ares"

Harry frowned at the interaction between his daughter and the eldest Zabini child. Lily was very much like Ginny in the way that she was bubbly, a spitfire, outgoing and confident but at the moment she was very quiet and shy. Ginny had too notice a change in her daughter but was not as worried as Harry.

"Yeah I had just finished talking to McGonagall yesterday. The door ways have had a flexible charm placed on them so his wheelchair can go through and some ramps were placed around. But I have placed a feather weight charm on his wheelchair in case." Blaise said. He looked at Harry and followed his eye line. "You don't have to worry about Liam Potter he isn't a player and is very grateful to Lily for helping him"

"What did she help him with?"

"Ares"

"Who?"

"Liam's new owl, she helped him place Ares into the cage and helped name him" Ron, Katie and their children arrived.

"Oh well that was nice of her"

When it was time to board the Hogwarts express Hermione kissed and hugged Scorpius and Rebecca and told them to stick together. As the train pulled out of the station tears filled the eyes of many parents.

"Lily are you ok?" Hermione asked noticing her sad face.

"I'm fine"

"If you ever need to talk to anyone and you don't want to go to your parents I am there for you"

"Thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius pushed Liam down the corridor of the train, he lent forward to whisper in his ear.

"What's going on with you and Lily?"

"Nothing we became friends yesterday after she helped me. She was the only one everyone else either gave me a funny look or walked straight by. I don't think they knew who dad is"

Blaise had just taking a job offer as second to the Minster of Magic – Adrian Silvertounge. He graduated in the same year as the golden and silver trio, he was a ravenclaw and he married Astoria Greengrass. They have a son called Peter and a daughter called Naira, who was starting this year.

"Mate you kissed her hand and then didn't let go"

"Fine I like her, she is cute and funny but I can't do anything about it can I"

"Why not?"

"1) she is nine, 2)I'm at Hogwarts and 3) I'm sure her dad will kill me did you see the looks he was giving me when I was holding her hand."

"1) so what two years gap in not that big and it won't seem so big when you are both in the same school, 2) you can always write to her, you can start as friends and progress and 3) I'm sure Lily will protect you" Scorpius teased.

"Ah there is Becca" Liam called spotting the compartment their group of friends were. James, Rose, Tristan and Rebecca had found a large compartment allowing Liam to enter.

"Liam what do you think you were doing flirting with my sister? She has changed since yesterday I suspect you are the reason behind it"

"What do you mean she has changed?"

"My sister is in the words of my dad 'a spitfire' like my mum but since the pet shop she had been quite and revised"

"I know she is a spitfire and has a flaming temper I saw it yesterday when she had a go at adult that had insulted me."

"sì e vuole flirtare e baciare" (1) Scorpius taunted from the chair.

"Oh zitto".

-time skip to the great hall—

"Charlie Anderson" McGonagall called then placed the shorting hat on to boy's head. "Hulfflepuff"

"Cleo Atoner" – "Ravenclaw"

"David Butterworth" – "Hulfflepuff"

"Abigail Charlton" – "Gryffindor"

"Edward Edam" – "Slytherin"

"Troy Finnegan" – "Gryffindor"

"Zeon Longbottom" – "Ravenclaw"

"Rebecca Malfoy" – "Gryffindor"

"Scorpius Malfoy" – "Slytherin"

"Tristan Nott" – "Slytherin"

"James Potter" – "Gryffindor"

"Peter Silvertounge" – "Ravenclaw"

"Naira Silvertounge" –"Ravenclaw"

"Rose Weasley" – "Gryffindor"

"Dominique Weasley" – "Gryffindor"

"Liam Zabini" McGonagall went to him "Slytherin"

Each child walked to their chosen tables and sat down then the feast began.

"Hello my names Teddy Lupin and this is Victorie Weasley we are head boy and head girl." Teddy introduced to Rebecca.

"Rebecca Malfoy" Rebecca noticed their hands linked and a beautiful diamond ring on Victorie ring finger. "not just heads I see"

"no when we leave at the end of the year we will be getting married" Teddy brought victories' hand up to his lips.

"that is so soppy Ted" James teased.

"oh Rebecca this is our cousin Dominique she is Victorie's sister"

"Hello and speaking of siblings, is there a place where siblings meet up or can we just go over to his table?"

"no there is not a place and yes you can go over to your brothers table" Victorie replied.

Rebecca got up from the table and made her way over to the Slytherin table. When she got there she realised that she was getting glares off of most of the table.

"Oi stop glaring at my sister or you will regret it" Scorpius shouted. "Becca what's the matter?"

"oh um I was wondering and reminding you to send a owl to mamma and papa. Scor I've had this funny feeling about grandpa"

Scorpius brought Rebecca into a cuddle and whispered in her ear. "Becca we knew he didn't have much longer left. When he does go he won't be in pain any more. Now until we hear anything we are positive ok"

"ok"

"see you tomorrow we will meet up in the courtyard ok"

Rebecca nodded her head before heading back to her own table. Later that night Rebecca wrote out a letter.

_Dear Mamma, Papa, Grandma and Grandpa,_

_I wanted you to know that I got into Gryffindor. The hat wanted to put me in slytherin for my names sake but decided against it for my personality. Grandpa you were right, I love you all. ….._

"Rebecca, are you ok?" James asked coming down the stairs to the common room, he could see the tears in her eyes.

"no" Rebecca burst into tears.

James ran over to her and hugged her; he wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his neck.

**(1) "yes and he wants to flirt and kiss her"**

**(2) "Oh shut up"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let the readers know that Lucius's death is in this chapter. With the illness I have given him in the story I felt cruel leaving him in pain. I have had many family members have cancer and I know what it does to the family. I understand how emotional it is as I cried writing this chapter. **

Hermione smiled as she opened Scorpius's letter. Draco and Hermione were in the master bedroom of his parents. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed with the letters, Draco on a chair next to the bed with a sleeping Demitry and Narcissa was curled up to Lucius. Hermione began reading.

"Sorry to say Papa and Grandpa that I did not get into slytherin"

"What?" Lucius and Draco exclaimed.

"Not. Mamma let me know what their reaction is. I did in fact get into slytherin, I'm pretty sure that a couple people are scared of me already and before you send a howler mamma I did not threating with the malfoy name I simple told them to stop glaring at Rebecca."

"That's my boy" Lucius smiled "nobody is horrible to my angel"

"I know Rebecca has been crying after we were separated and I know why. We know we are going to lose grandpa and we don't want to. We understand that he won't be in pain when he does pass but it doesn't stop our pain. We know he will always be with us in our hearts and a portrait but we will miss the physical contact. I hope I have made you proud so far grandpa. With all my love Scorpius."

Lucius pulled Narcissa closer to himself and kissed her temple.

"Now Rebecca's letter. Dear Mamma, Papa, Grandma and Grandpa, I wanted you to know that I got into Gryffindor. The hat wanted to put me in slytherin for my names sake but decided against it for my personality. Grandpa you were right I wish with all my heart that I have made you proud. I have this really horrible feeling that I won't see you when I come back for Christmas and it is scaring me. Please forgive me. I love you. With all my love Rebecca" Hermione said tears rolling down her face.

"She is a great witch like her mother" Lucius said "I believe she is right"

Draco stood up and walked out of the room and Hermione kissed Lucius cheek before following.

"Cissy she is right I can feel it"

"Don't you dare say that" Narcissa began crying.

"Cissy"

Narcissa forced her lips to his; it was a desperate and need filled kiss. Lucius hands wondered his wife's body memorizing the way it felt. Narcissa cast wand-less magic to rid them of their clothes. An hour of love making Narcissa and Lucius held each other and not twenty minutes later Lucius passed away. Narcissa clutched to Lucius until Draco and Hermione came into the room. Draco's knees gave way and he fell to the floor, Hermione tried to comfort Draco as well as sending a protronus to Theo and Blaise telling them to come ASAP. When they arrived Theo lifted Narcissa off of Lucius while Blaise wrapped a blanket over her. Narcissa began thrashing about kicking her legs and arms about. It got so bad Blaise had to cast a spell knocking her out.

Three day later everyone was dressed in black for a small ceremony on the malfoy estate. Orion and Demitry were being looked after by Katie and Ron. Scorpius was trying to be strong for his family and kept telling himself that Malfoy's are strong but it was hard to believe. He held onto his grandma's hand reminding her that he was there. Rebecca was being held by Blaise who is her godfather and Hermione was clutching to Draco.

Harry stood up at the stand.

"I was very confused when I revised a letter a week ago, it was from Mr Malfoy informing me that he was ill. In the letter he told me that I he wish I would speak for him at his funeral. He told me that he had a wonderful daughter in-law that he loved very much, she had given him 5 most precious grandchildren. I did not know that Hermione was his daughter in-law when I sent him a letter back saying yes. He sent me a letters to read out

To my handsome daring bouncing boys,

Demitry I know you won't remember me as well as your sibling but I want you to know that I love you very much. Orion from the first moment I saw you I knew you were going to keep everyone on their toes, I remember having to crawl under a bush to find you. Haden you have always been my study buddy, whenever I need to focus you came to help. Scorpius I want you to know that I am very proud of you and I know you are going to be an outstanding wizard. I love you all.

To my little angel,

You broke the tradition when your mother had you; you were the first girl born of the Malfoy family and the second to have me wrapped around your finger. You are and will always be my little angel.

Hermione,

All I want to say to you is thank you, you gave me my family back and more.

Draco my son,

I know you are going to try and be strong for the family but I tell you it is ok to cry to show emotions it doesn't make you any less of a man or a Malfoy. I am so proud of you word can't really express how proud I am. I love you Draco.

Cissy my beautiful wife,

You gave me the world when you agreed to marry me then gave me a son. I'm so sorry for all I put you through and all I'm putting you through now. I will always be with you forever and for always."


	6. Chapter 6

Months went by and the Malfoy's still felt like zombies after Lucius death. Draco threw himself into his work while Hermione focused into on the children. Narcissa just laid in bed hugging Lucius pillow to her. Scorpius and Rebecca continued with school. Christmas came and went and their friends became more and more worried. Every time they tried to meet there was no reply. Easter went by and the only time you saw a malfoy was Scorpius and Rebecca in school or coming off the train. Coming into the new year of school the Malfoy's began to show their faces in public.

'Father's death anniversary' Draco sighed as he walked into his mother's room she sat on the window seat drawing Orion playing in the garden.

"Mother come and sits outside with us"

"No thank you Draco"

"Mother it's not healthy spending all your time in this room. Please"

"I miss him"

"I know I do to but he wouldn't want us to mope around"

"Why haven't they finished his portrait yet?"

"I don't know mother but when they do I want you to promise me you won't hover around his portrait."

"I promise"

"Ok now come and see Demitry walk"

-Hogwarts day before Christmas break-

"Scorpius, are you there?" Rose called as she entered the dungeons.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a voice from a male.

"It looks like a lion cub" came another voice.

Rose recognised the voice they belonged to Jacob Crabgrass and Crygus Newtown. Both slytherin, both purebloods both trouble.

"Bugger off"

"Tsk, tsk" Crygus grabbed Rose and began grinding up against her. He licked her neck "what shall we do with her?"

"She's only 12 so she is no doubt a virgin how about we break her in?"

Rose felt all the blood go from her body, she felt very vulnerable. Jacob walked to stand in front of her, his hands gripped her shirt. He used all his might and ripped the shirt from her body. Rose was very advanced for her age not only brains but body wise as her breast were already a 'C' size.

"Holy fuck these are huge" Jacob said lowering his head.

All of a sudden Jacob was lying on his back. Scorpius was sending Crygus a murderous glare.

"Get you filthy hands off of her"

"Or what Malfoy"

Liam and Tristan came out of nowhere and knocked him down. Scorpius reached out and pulled Rose to him. Scorpius used his wand to sound an alarm causing professors to appear. Scorpius kept Rose covered as he pulled her in the direction of the hospital wing. After Madam Ponfery had checked Rose over he stripped himself of his shirt and dressed her. Scorpius had a black singlet on which disappointed Rose slightly, she inhaled his scent causing her to relax.

"Thank you for saving me "

"What were you doing in the dungeons after dark?" Scorpius snapped.

"I went looking for you"

"Rose do you know what would have happened to you if I didn't show up? They would have raped you. Don't you see how stupid it is to be out after dark by yourself in the dungeons? I could have lost you" Scorpius brought her once again into his arms. "I could have lost you"

"Sco..." Rose couldn't finish the word as her lips were covered by Scorpius's. One Scorpius's hands slid up her back and cupped her neck while the other stayed on her lower back above her bottom. The kiss became more and more need filled. When they broke the kiss they rested their foreheads together which was more work for Scorpius as he was 5'8 and still growing while she was 5'4.

"I've been wanted to do that since the first time I met you"

"Really" Scorpius lent in a pecked her lips again.

"Really, I want you to be my girlfriend"

"I want to be your girlfriend" they kissed once again.

-Platform 9 and ¾-

Ron smiled as held his wife's waist; he was going to see his baby girl after nearly four months and to say he was excited would be an understatement. Rose has always been a daddy's girl and nothing could change that or so he thought. His smile faded as he saw Scorpius offer his hand to help Rose off of the train but that was not what got his blood boiling. When Scorpius lent in and kissed Rose's lips Ron saw red. He was ready to storm over but before he could even move Draco and Harry grabbed him.

"…." He tried shouting but nothing came out. Hermione stood in front of him.

"Ron I mean it you touch one hair on my son's head and I will kill you" the murderous look in her eyes stopped Ron's struggles.

"Daddy?" Rose's voice came from behind Hermione. "Are you ok?"

Hermione gave him last look before moving. Rose's hand was intertwined with Scorpius's.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley we need to talk to you" Scorpius said "why don't we go back to the manor?"

Ron nodded as they (the Malfoy's and Weasley's) aparented back to the manor, Scorpius asked Ron and Katie to follow him and Rose to his dad's office. Hugo went to play in the garden with Haden and Orion while Rebecca took a Demitry to see Narcissa.

Draco leaned against his desk with Hermione leaning against him. Ron sat down in one of the chairs facing the sofa and Katie in the other. Scorpius and Rose sat on the sofa hand intertwined.

"First of all I asked Rose to be my girlfriend yesterday and she said yes and secondly Head Mistress McGonagall will be here in a moment to talk to you" On cue McGonagall flooed in.

"Yesterday Rose had to go through a horrible ordeal. On her way to the visit Scorpius she was stopped by two Slytherin boys. They had attempted to rape her"

"WHAT" Katie motioned for him to stop.

"Thanks to Scorpius, Liam and Tristan they never accomplished their goal."

"Oh thank god" Hermione and Katie said in unison.

Ron stood silently and pulled Rose unto his arms and just held her. Hermione pulled Draco and Scorpius out of the room and Katie and Minerva followed.

"She always been a daddy's girl and his baby girl" Katie commented. "Thank you Scorpius for saving her"

"It no problem I love her"

"Would you to stay for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"No we are going out to celebrate Ron's promotion"

"Ok. I guess we will see you when we see you at the burrow tomorrow"

When Ron opened the door Scorpius walked into to kiss Rose goodbye.

"see you tomorrow"


	7. Chapter 7

At the burrow Molly Weasley was in the kitchen making a Sunday roast. It was the first time in nearly 13 years she was going to have Hermione at the burrow.

"Hi mum" Ron called walking through the back door and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello Ronald"

"Who's coming to day?"

"Well you, Katie and the children, Ginny, Harry and the children and Hermione her family oh and Teddy. Your brothers called and Bill and the children are spending Christmas with Fleur Parents which Victorie is not so happy about being away from Teddy. Percy and his wife are in Russia, George came down with the flu and Charlie is visiting his girlfriend's family" Molly was seriously stressed she didn't like not having all her family around her.

"Mum its ok we always come back to the nest" Ron kissed her cheek again before going to find his dad.

-()-

"Now you are all to be on your best behaviour. Molly Weasley was and still is like a second mum to me so you will treat her with respect" Hermione was telling Haden, Scorpius and Draco.

"Yes mamma"

All the boys were wearing jeans and a button down shirt. Draco's was black, Scorpius's was pine green, Haden's was grey, Orion's was royal Blue and Demitry's was Red. Rebecca was dressed in a wearing a white long sleeved dress with red heels and a bed belt. Hermione was dressed in an emerald green wrap dress with black platforms and black wrap.

"Knock, knock" Hermione knocked the door; she passed Demitry to Rebecca as Draco was carrying the presents.

Molly rushed to the door and as soon as the door was open Molly pulled Hermione in for one of her bone crushing hugs. She pulled away and ushered the rest of them in side.

"So who do we have here?"

"Molly this is my twins Scorpius Draconian and Rebecca Virginia they are 12, Haden Harry who is 10, Orion Blaise who is 6, and Demitry Theodore 18months"

"Oh my you two defiantly made beautiful babies. Any more babies on the horizon?"

"No" Hermione said and Draco said "yes" Molly raised her eyebrows.

"He just wants me barefoot and pregnant"

"Of course" Draco pecked her lips.

"We have some gifts for everyone. We are going to Italy tomorrow so we won't be around for Christmas."

"What?" Rose asked coming into the room. She rushed outside.

"Rose" Scorpius shouted rushing after her.

"Oh my, what's wrong with Rose?"

"They started dating two days ago and I think Scorpius forgot to tell her" Hermione looked through the door the couple went through.

"Well let's call everyone for the meal"

-Meanwhile outside-

"Rose" Scorpius said hugging her from behind. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you but I honestly was still in shock that you said yes to be my girlfriend"

"It's just that it is our first Christmas as a couple" Rose sighed. "Oh look at me I'm getting a head of myself we only just started going out and I'm already clingy"

"Rose I love you and have since I first laid eyes on you" Scorpius reached into his pocket and pulled out a small present. "Open it"

Rose ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a heart shaped ring box, she opened it to see a claddagh ring nestled in the red velvet.

"This is a Claddagh ring. The elements of the ring are often said to correspond to the qualities of love - the heart, friendship - the hands, and loyalty - the crown. You have my loyalty, friendship and my heart. Now the description I read was if it was placed on the right hand with the point of the heart toward the wrist, the wearer is in a relationship and suggesting their heart has been "captured"." Scorpius said sliding the ring into place. "I know we are too young to get married or anything like that but this is also a promise that I will marry you one day"

Rose eyes started to tear up; Scorpius turned her face sideways towards him and kissed her.

"We better head inside" rose said walking out of Scorpius embrace and pulling him along.

After a wonderful filling dinner they sat around for presents. That was when Ron noticed his daughter's new piece of jewellery.

"Where did you get the ring from baby girl?"

"Scorpius"

"And why did he give you a ring?" Ron asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"Because he promised to marry me one day" Rose said intertwining her hand with Scorpius.

"Excuse me for a moment" Ron walked outside and for about 5 minutes all you could hear are curses coming from Ron.

Molly had knitted Draco and the boys each a famous Molly Weasley jumper and Rebecca a cardigan, she insisted them put it on. Draco's and Scorpius's was slytherin green, Rebecca's was red, Haden's was royal blue, Orion's was dark grey and Demitry's was yellow. Molly had made Hermione a beige wrap.

The Malfoy's had gotten Molly and Arthur an all-expense paid trip to Romania, 4 star hotel and spa package.

"Oh dears you didn't have to"

"We wanted to Mion has often said that you are like a second family to her and we wanted to" Draco said.

They had gotten Ron and Katie, Harry and Ginny a spa weekend at a 4 star hotel and sat they would look after the children. They had gotten a £50 muggle gift voucher and some chocolates for Rose, 10 galleon gift voucher to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' for James and Hugo and a child's potions set for Albus.

Rose handed Scorpius her present for him as he opened it she watched with curios eye. She hoped he like the present she had gotten for him after he had gotten her the ring. Inside the box was a miniature broom.

"You pick it up and Fick it" Scorpius followed her instruction and as he did the miniature went to a full sized broom. It was painted green with silver inlay. He looked carefully at the two top to see his name carved in gold. "Wow"

Everyone stared in amazement at the broom.

"Do you like it?" Scorpius said nothing but kissed her.

"Love it" Scorpius put his broom back in the box then handed her another present.

"You already gave me"

"No that was not you Christmas present"

"But it's too much"

"I'm a Malfoy we spoil our girls. Just ask mamma and Rebecca"

"You should see what papa gets mamma each year" Rebecca sighed "also I'm the only daughter. I'm very sure you are spoilt by your papa"

Rose quickly unwrapped the present to reveal another velvet box. She opened it to see a beautiful white gold oval locket. It had her name engraved on the front and where the 'O' is supposed to be is an emerald. Inside was a picture of them he was hugging her from behind. Rose handed it to Scorpius and turned lifting her hair. Scorpius smiled as he clipped it into place, letting his hand linger on her neck.

"Thank you I love it"

"Oh before I forget mother wants to invite you to our New Year's Eve ball"


	8. Chapter 8

"Daddy I have nothing to wear" Rose complained

"Yes you have"

"Not to wear to a ball"

"What about that white dress with the red ribbon?"

"That is a party dress but I was five when I last saw it. If I put it on it wouldn't go passed my breasts"

"I didn't need to know that"

"Rose sweetie please doesn't give your father a heart attack. We are meeting Ginny and Lily we are going to the new dress maker"

"Ok"

"She just wants to look la de da for Malfoy's son"

"Her boyfriend"

"I choose not to acknowledge that"

"Ready" Rose said grabbing her purse of the side table. "Love you daddy"

"Love you to Rosie Poise"

"Daddy I'm too old to be Rosie Poise" she said running out the door leaving Ron heartbroken.

"She will always be Rosie Poise. Love ya" Katie kissed her husband before following her daughter.

-()-

When they all arrived at the dress makers they bumped into Hermione and Rebecca.

"Oh hello Rose, Katie"

"Hi" Katie gave a short answer

"Hi mione" Ginny hugged her best friend.

"Hermione what do you think of this one?" Narcissa asked walking out of the dressing room.

"Cissa you promised Draco you wouldn't wear black"

"We have it in royal blue" the dress maker sales woman said.

"They you should get it, it looks lovely"

"Becca have you found your dress?"

"Yes grandma"

"oh hello Mrs Potter" Narcissa said"

"Hello Mrs Malfoy and please call me Ginny"

"Then call me Narcissa. This must be Rose" Narcissa indicated to Rose "I can see why my Scorpius is taken with you"

"Thank you" Rose Blushed "ma'am"

"And you must be Lily"

"Yes ma'am"

"Do you know Liam is very taken with you?"

"I don't think he is he most properly has a girlfriend"

"You are very wrong" Narcissa looked around the room. "Let's find you a dress that will knock his socks off"

Narcissa pulled the girls to the dress racks.

"Harry is not going to be too pleased"

"Why"

"The Same reason that Ron is pissed and no doughty Draco"

"Oh girl syndrome?"

"Yep"

"Liam is a lovely boy he has never been a player like his dad used to be. My sources told me that he is head over heels for Lily and hasn't given another girl the time of day"

-()-

Lily was dressed in a 'Pastel Tulle Ball Gown', she was trying to catch Liam's eye and when she walked in she had it. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Rose was dressed in a emerald green fishtail dress and Rebecca in a blood red Strapless Taffeta pick up Ball Gown Skirt with Rouched Bodice and Corset , she wasn't trying to catch any body's eye but many boys were.

James made his way to Rebecca trying not to rake his eyes over her body.

"Hello James don't you look dashing"

"Thank you and you look radiant"

"Thank you, you are very sweet" Rebecca kissed his cheek as they swayed on the dance floor.

"Are you trying to be my knight in shining armour?"

"Yes"

"Are you trying to impress me like the others?"

"If I said yes would you hate me?"

"I could never hate you" James twirled her. "But I have a boyfriend"

"Who?"

"His name is Jacob Crabgrass"

"What you mean the Jacob Crabgrass the beater who has been accused of rape"

"James you don't know what you are talking about"

"Scor" James called as he and Rose danced near them

"What's up mate?

"Hasn't Jacob Crabgrass been accused of rape and he is dating Rebecca" Rose nodded

"What the fuck Becca he tried to rape Rose"

"What"

"Shut up mate"

"Scorpius your wrong"

"Then why the fuck did I catch the bastard with his head nearly buried in her cleavage" he pulled her over to Draco. "You tell him or I will"

Rebecca said nothing

"She dating Jacob Crabgrass, he was one of the boys who tried to rape Rose"

"The fuck she is"

"Daddy"

"You're not and that is final"

"But papa"

"Hello baby" Jacob came and tried to touch her.

"My office now" he hissed at the boy marching him out of the ball room while grabbing his parent on the way, Harry followed being an auror. Rebecca had already used a secret passage to get to her father's office.

"Do you know what your son tried to do the other day?"

"Apparently he was having fun with a 2nd year and it all got blown out of proportion. They are getting the memories from all involved the"

"Then he will be going to Azkaban"

"What for having fun"

"No for attempted rape of my niece" Harry snarled at the three.

"You stupid boy a half blood"

"Watch it my children are half-blood"

"What but you are a malfoy?"

"He married Hermione Granger"

"A mudblood" Draco and Harry wiped out their wands.

"What do you have to say about cheating on my daughter?"

"We she wasn't giving any thing up. Prude"

"You prick" Rebecca said coming out of her hiding place and slapping him "James was right"

Draco held Rebecca to his chest in attempts to calm her. "The aurar's are on their way oh and your fired"

Once Rebecca calmed down they made their way back to the ball room. Draco wandered off to find Hermione while Rebecca went to look for Rose. Rose and Scorpius were gently swaying back and forwards to a soft song. She decided to wait until the song had finished she could tell they were going to be together for a long, long time.

"Rebecca I'm sorry about the way I acted I wanted to protect you" James said

"But James it is not you is placed to protect me you are not my papa, brother or boyfriend. I honestly thought that you were different than the other boys. That you weren't trying to get into my knickers but I was wrong. Ah the song has finished I need to talk to Rose" Rebecca walked over to the couple.

"Rebecca is you ok?"

"No but I will be. I'm sorry for what happened to you and I'm sorry I didn't believe it at first. I kind of knew that Jacob just wanted one thing but I was semi flattered of the attention. oh and can you inform your Cousin I am no longer talking to him as he is just like Jacob"

Rebecca went to walk off but Scorpius grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest.

"Becca what do you mean? Has he hurt you?" Scorpius asked going into protective brother mode.

"Yes but not in the way you are thinking. He was just trying to impress me like everyone else; he just wants to get into my knickers"

"Mum, dad" Rose called as they walked by. "Rebecca is a bit upset we are going to take her to her room."

"With him no", "go on sweetie" Ron and Katie said together.

Rose and Scorpius took Rebecca to her room; Rebecca clung to her brother crying. Once Rebecca had fallen asleep Scorpius rolled her out of his arms but stayed next to her, Rose who had climbed on the bed as well cuddled into Scorpius and fell asleep.


End file.
